Invisible
by CrazyHayniac
Summary: Rikki's moved around a lot, we all know that. Inspired by the song 'Invisible' by Hunter Hayes, I wrote this based around the idea of the song. This is not a song-fic but a sort of story representation of the song. Told from Rikki's point of view.


**I would kind of suggest listening to the song a minute, but you don't necessarily need to, it just might help with understanding this a little more. Anywho, carry on.**

Another new school. I knew this all too well. There was too much debt on the last place we were living so dad moved us. We would just up and leave. One day we were there, the next we were gone. Sometimes I didn't even finish the school year where we were living but it didn't matter, my grades were bad anyway.

I walked through the halls, _**invisible**_ _,_ unknown, and an outcast. They didn't know who I was when I showed up in the middle of the year. I always got funny looks. Somehow they knew that I was different than most of them and they didn't like it. I was usually quiet in class, but when there was a bully I was loud in standing up against them to be the rebel I was. They would start to bully me when I got between them and the person they were bullying but I was used to it. It got the bully to leave the other person alone, if only for a minute or two.

They always seemed to think I was weak. It was really them, they were the weak ones because they were the bullies after all; insecure with themselves. When I wasn't standing up for someone I was the unnoticed, _**invisible**_ girl at each and every new school. When I distracted the bullies I always avoided the fights, though I didn't want to, the only reason I avoided them was because dad didn't need more stuff to worry about. And that's why I tried to just yell at them because dad had more than enough to deal with without me getting into trouble at school.

At lunch, I sat away from everyone else. I didn't have friends so why would or should I bother. I got used to being _**invisible**_ and it was they way I was, it was the way I was going to be. Sometimes I sat alone to be away from my own bullies so they couldn't find me. I decided never to tell dad about the bullies because I didn't want him to worry about me.

They called me names. Every new school was the same when they happened to notice me. I was a weirdo, an odd ball, a loner, _**invisible**_ girl. They would have never even noticed me, other than that I was there, if I hadn't stood up for other people. I understood those people but I was an outcast even to them. sometimes it hurt being _**invisible**_ but I never let it bother me.

I had always been _**invisible**_ , until the last move in '06.

We were on the Gold Coast of Australia. Some of the bullying was the same. But this time, it was different. Not everyone ganged up on me, only a few, Nate being the main point of annoyance. I was taken aback when Cleo knew my name, when she didn't chuck insults at me. She knew who I was, and maybe I wasn't as _**invisible**_ as I had always thought I was. Emma didn't insult me either. I had expected her to seeing as how she was from an upper class family. They didn't label me while I drove the boat, other than Em calling me irresponsible while we walked on Mako.

After the incident on Mako Island and we got away I figured I'd never speak to Cleo or Emma ever again. When we found out about our tails, they accepted me. They didn't force me to be an outcast among them. I was still a rebel, and nothing would change that.

They were my friends when I still thought of myself as _**invisible**_. They were the ones, along with Lewis, who accepted me for who I was. I don't know what I would have done without them. I probably would have been driven to suicide because nobody would have noticed before, other than my dad because I was and always had been _**invisible**_ _._

I know better now. The hurt I felt back then made me the rebel that I am, it made me the person I am today. I have great friends who I wouldn't trade for the world. Everyone knows me. I have the cafe and Zane. All the pain, all the hurt, is _**invisible**_ _._ Because of the pain I was happy to leave with each move and to leave them all in the dust.

I used to feel like I was watching everyone else move around me as my life seemed to move in slow motion. But now, the pain and the hurt fades away, especially when I spend time with my true friends who will stand by me through the thick and the thin. The past is in the past and I have moved on. I'm a mermaid with kick butt powers, not the bullies of my past. Those days have become almost completely _**invisible**_ **.** I am _**VISIBLE.**_

 **A/N- So here this is. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought and different ways you think I can improve. I don't own H2O or the song 'Invisible' that I allude to. I know you can't use lyrics so I made sure not to actually use them so yeah. Again, let me know what you thought and peace out.**


End file.
